


Eternal Tears - Larry AU

by sunflowerlarry



Series: Arms called Home [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerlarry/pseuds/sunflowerlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis rode the bus every day and one day the bus bumped into harry simple as that</p><p>not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. got hit

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and events stated in this story are fictional. Not real, sorry. This whole story and it's plot is the work of my very confusing and scary imagination. 
> 
> First fanfiction on AO3 ! Hope ya'll like it, I work out.

louis

 

"What do you mean I'm fired?!" a man shouts across the street I was standing on while waiting for the daily bus I rode, late almost five minutes now.

"Fuck you!" I flinched at how loud he shouted the foul word, call me pussy but he sounds too violent. "You do know I have kids!" he shouted again, I heard a tiny hint of hard English accent that made me homesick even more. Curious, I stepped aside and landed my eyes on his stiff figure. Maybe I know him.

I couldn't see if he was on the phone or just freakishly talking to himself, since I could only see the straight back of his through the dim lights of the street.

"Your company's shit! Absolutely regret what I've done there!" he yelled and his hands flew up the air.

Where is the bus anyways? I've been waiting for ages and I truly don't like the sight and sound of the dramatic yelling in front of me.

There was a moment, only a moment of silence before the man stood up and roughly shoved his phone in his pocket.

Glad to know he's not a crazy one that talks to himself in the middle of the night, on the streets of Chicago.

He finally turned around and he looked at me.

His features were shaded under the streetlights, he was tall, with a dark blue button down and black pants, his hair was dark brunette or some kind of brown with all those curls flicked up as high as it could. The dark green of his eyes stared up and down at me and turned to my left where I heard the bus I was waiting for finally wheeling down the street.

The bus stopped, it's open door in front of me, the cold air from inside rushed out and hit me in the face.

I took one last look of the man and hopped in the large vehicle.

"Evening, dear!" a woman's voice with a Manchester accent erupted just as I stepped on the bus, I already recognized who it is.

"Hello Lucy," I greeted the woman on the driver's seat. "Late?" I asked her, as I took a seat at the nearby window seat just beside the door.

"A guy had a wild tantrum earlier and I had to drop him off at the nearest clinic. Had trouble getting him off the bus too. Sorry sweetie, I'll come by earlier next time." I nodded at her excuse and looked behind me, at the empty lined up and seats.

Lucy is the only woman bus driver here in the city, that I know of, and far by the best and closest friend I've got. She's been a second mum to me since I set foot here in Illinois for work. Although I'm, you know, gay, she still understood me and doesn't give a damn to what sexuality I chose to be, not like my father.

"Do you have any water with you?" She asked while driving. "I've been thirsty all day." she told me.

"I'll check." I replied.

I unstrapped my backpack and laid it on my side, pulled the zipper down and took out my half-empty bottled water. I held it out to her, not mithering to stand up as she reaches for it. One hand on the steering wheel.

The big bus was moving slow while she was drinking the contents left in the bottle, I sat there, thinking about ordering Chinese later for dinner until the bus abruptly stopped and my forehead bounced and hit the steel board in front of me, which blocked me from stumbling down to the floor. Thank heavens for this board.

In pure confusion and shock, I looked back at Lucy who was standing and looking down at the bottom of the bus. I stood up also, rubbing my temples while at it and then my whole face.

What the hell happened?

I waddled all the way to where she was standing and took a look as well.

There was the same man cussing earlier, rubbing his right arm and now on a yelling spree directly at Lucy. We couldn't hear what he was saying though, does he know that? I forced myself not to laugh.

Lucy then opened the doors, and the man hastily got inside and continued to yell.

"Won't you be more careful?! I was almost fucking killed!" he shouted, his large hands glided through his buff arm and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up. Showing a large bruise forming on the glistening tanned skin of his.

Here I am again, drooling over a man instead of helping him calm down.

"Sir, I am absolutely sorry for what happened. I promise you, It will never happen again." Lucy said to him, I feel guilt lingering all over the place "I could take you to a clinic, pay for it too?" she offered but the guy just made a frustrated noise and ran his hand through his soft hair.

"No thanks. Just, give me a ride maybe?" he requested, and Lucy nodded heavily while walking back to her seat.

I did too. A little shocked when the guy sat next to me. I got a little curious why and gave him a blank look.

"It's the nearest spot." the man said, I nodded slightly and cleared my throat. He leaned up front and twirled his ring on a finger. Oh, he's engaged? married?

I just need to at least know his name or talk a bit, something to cut the tension and his madness at Lucy.

"I'm Louis by the way, it's nice to meet you under uh... not so nice circumstances." I start, feeling a bit awkward because of our thighs close proximity, even a book cannot fit in between.

"Hmm," he hummed, I felt slightly embarrassed when he didn't say his name first, but redness in my cheeks disappeared when he continued, "Harry." 

Finally, I can call him by name. Not by "man".

What a nice start.

He still won't take his eyes off the shiny silver ring while I just shifted and messed with my hair here and there.

"You're married?" the question suddenly burst from my mouth which my hand badly disagreed on, covering it as fast as I could.

He chuckled softly and leaned back to look at me from the side, but went back to look at his ring after a few seconds.

"No, I'm not." I opened my mouth to say engaged but then he answered for me first, "Not also."

Man, is he a psychic or some sort?

"Oh okay," So, what is it? Decoration or something?

I stopped asking questions and just fiddled with my small hands. I saw him texting at the corner of my eye and I just kept my business to myself.

A couple of minutes later, he stopped texting, shoved his phone back to his pocket like he did earlier and slowly stood up.

"This is my stop," he told Lucy. She smiled and stopped the bus which made Harry lose his balance for a millisecond, he walked calmly to the door. "See you around," he waved at me and stepped out of the vehicle.

I glanced at him walking into a hotel, he may be staying on, until the bus started moving again. I looked at Lucy to see her already facing me.

"Eyes on the road!" I jokingly told her. "You might hit another hot guy on the way."

She laughed, "You two are perfect together!" She smiled widely. "I couldn't help but glance a few times on both of you earlier." 

I laughed at her, "What? I'm a hundred percent sure he's straight. No doubt."

"Straight like his hair, he is." She continued driving, I laughed again. "If you see him one more time, it's fate! I'll be front row at your wedding that's for sure!" I shook my head side to side, a smile on my face.

"Strive for you dreams, Lucy." I said. "You can drop me off here, you need some rest," I grabbed my bag, "And medicine too." I joked.

She chuckled and nodded, stopped the bus in front of the still open Mcdonald's. Let's say I decided to just have chicken and a sundae for dinner rather than order Chinese that would take hours to arrive.


	2. runaway

harry

 

I felt relieved and calm somehow, once I set foot on the hotel I call home, for tonight. Not even giving a damn on what's coming next.

I jogged all the way to the elevator, but before I could press a button, a bellboy strolling in the lobby called my name.

"Mr. Styles!" he said with a raised voice and a Canadian accent. I turned around to face him pushing carts full of towels and cleaning supplies. I raised an eyebrow, silently asking what he wanted.

"Ms. Thalia has left and checked out, along with the kids." he told me.

My whole body heated up, quicker than I expected. On instinct, my fist clenched in less than a second, ready to knock out anything beside or in front me. I started by punching the stone wall surrounding the elevator. The boy, I know by the name Stephen, goes to my back and held my arms tight and backwards to keep me from punching it again. I didn't get a deep scratch, just creases of the outlines on my fist. I didn't say anything but raised my hand, not aiming for the wall that Stephen saw so he let go. I tugged on the roots of my hair and pushed it back, I feel the wax spreading on to my palm and I stop.

"What time did they leave?" I asked him, voice in monotone.

"After you left for work, sir. She said to tell you your things are in the car. None else." he answered while shaking all over. "You need to go to the clinic." he offers but then I yanked myself away from him and shook my head no. I could just wrap a cloth around it for Pete's sake.

I growled loudly, took out the left and untouched dollars from my wallet in the back pocket of my pants. I placed it on his hands and walked away. To the parking area.

My car was just beside the hotel building so it was just easy to find. I didn't drive this morning since I would most probably be running out of gas once I get there. Glad I did.

I groaned when I finally sat on the warm cushion of the driver's seat. Where is that woman?!

My phone rang in my pocket, I jumped and almost gave a sigh of relief but when I opened it, it was just an alarm. It was a reminder that the kids should be sleeping now. Another thing that made my head burn more.

My fingers glided to the contacts to call Thalia. The woman left without permission, and took the kids with her. That was never allowed.

A minute–that felt like eternity– passed and she was still not answering.

When the endless ringing won't stop, I just ended up messaging her five times before I shut the phone off and tossed it in front of me just beside the steering wheel and looked behind me.

There, sprawled, were my things and bags. My binders, gym bags, cases, backpacks, and even my boxers and clothes scattered all over the back seat.

I rubbed my face and stopped myself from hitting the car's horn as hard as I could. I started the car, looking both sides before I drove out of the parking lot and to the road.

Every building or restaurant I passed by, I stopped for a while. Maybe just to catch a glimpse of Thalia and the kids.

Once I stopped at Wendy's, I see a familiar beach blonde holding a baby and a little girl gripping her free hand. I stopped the car and got out.

My feet ran as fast as it could towards them, but Thalia saw me and ran as well.

My strides were longer than hers, and with her carrying two made her running more slower. I eventually caught up and grabbed them with my hands.

"Let us go, Harry!" she shrieked, making people in the parking area of the large restaurant stare at us.

I raised my right hand and pointed at my ring. "We're together" I said to them who just ignored our commotion, "What do you think you're doing Tasha?! Taking the kids without even texting me?!" I whispered-shouted at her.

"I can do anything I want, Harry. And I'd rather stay with mum than to be in a hotel with a jobless man." she gripped Tyson tightly with her right arm, him sleeping soundly.

She knew. How did she know?!

"Your boss told me." she answered my thoughts. "Now, I'll be at mum's if you need me. As if you would ever go there." she tried to flip her hair obnoxiously but I took a hold of Abby.

"We three, are going home. Harry." she grabbed Abby back and glared at me.

"Exactly. You are going home. Back to the hotel. With me" I say as I took the two kids from her hands and ran back to my car, Thalia shouting behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter ! hope u like it so far xx

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe some things can actually change other things without notice.


End file.
